


猫猫男孩

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 七夕快乐！这是一个猫猫男孩恋爱的故事。





	猫猫男孩

哈利 · 波特长到十六岁，面目和一般青春期男孩无甚差别，除去他有一个小秘密，那就是他有一条猫尾巴。

咳，是只没有进化好的猫妖，拖着一条猫尾巴，在人群中混迹。要说这本来也不是什么大事。混迹在人群中的妖怪真是数不胜数，你去楼下买个避孕套，搞不好便利店的收银员就是一个伪装好的狼人。现在你可以知道为什么当你带女朋友回家过夜的美好夜晚、急需避孕套之时，便利店总是不开门了 —— 因为收银员变回真身，要去荒郊野外对着月亮纵情歌唱三个小时。

但是现在猫猫男孩哈利 · 波特遇到了一件棘手事 —— 那就是他被人表白了。

和他表白的人，是他的高中同学德拉科 · 马尔福。不要奇怪为什么猫猫男孩也要去上高中，因为哈利的教父说了，知识才是力量。每次哈利被功课压得喘不过气来的时候，教父就会拿出自己男朋友来举例：你看卢平，虽然是只大尾巴狼 …… 但是这么热爱学习！还混到大学当了教授！

这会有什么帮助吗？哈利真诚发问。当一个大学教授对妖怪来说有什么好处吗。

有啊。小天狼星毫无廉耻地说到，上床的时候一想到你是在操老师，就会觉得非常兴奋呢。

哈利面红耳赤逃出教父房间 —— 但他仍然没有搞懂知识对于一只妖怪的力量从何谈起 —— 除了能让人在床上变的更有吸引力外。

-

话说回德拉科 · 马尔福。此人是哈利高中里绝对的校霸一名，仗着家里有钱在校园内横行霸道、为非作歹，恨不得把眼睛长到脑袋顶上 —— 但是此人偏偏长的十分好看，金色头发灰眼睛，面目漂亮的如同一幅画作，是那种让人看到就心头一颤的漂亮。此人恃美行凶，常常引发一些女孩们为他争风吃醋的爱情惨剧（男孩也有）

事实上，在哈利年纪更小的时候，这位马尔福同学还曾经成为过他的性幻想对象。十四岁刚刚通晓梦遗和打飞机为何物的猫猫男孩曾经趴在床上想着德拉科 · 马尔福的脸自慰，手撸动阴茎，而猫尾巴因为兴奋在屁股后面开始摇摇晃晃。但是那都是过去的事了，那都是在哈利 · 波特还没有认清楚德拉科 · 马尔福真实面目时候的事了。

哈利 · 波特真正和马尔福产生交集是在十四岁秋季学期的开始。他们同样选了化学课。化学课的老师，是一个阴沉油腻的男人名叫斯内普，从第一节课开始他就处处针对哈利，而德拉科 · 马尔福总是班上对于这种针对最喜闻乐见的人。每次斯内普用刻薄语言形容哈利的糟糕作业时，马尔福总是第一个吹响口哨、号召全班一起嘲讽他的家伙。后来事情渐渐恶化，马尔福不但在化学课上嘲笑他，还在物理课上（他们也选了同一位老师的物理课）用纸团砸他的脑袋，纸团里画着丑丑火柴人被雷劈中的图画，旁边标着「 Harry Potter 」；此外，马尔福还在足球赛上故意用球去撞哈利的腿，在食堂碰面时总是眼疾手快先把哈利想吃的披萨拿走 —— 反正哈利 · 波特和马尔福的仇真是越结越深，而且马尔福再也没出现在哈利的性幻想之中了。就是这么一个家伙，但是在昨天，在一场足球赛之后，马尔福突然地把哈利堵在了狭小更衣室里，和他表白了。

他是这么表白的：波特，跟我在一起吧，我们打炮吧。

—— 所以说这更像一条约炮请求而不是表白。

但是是约炮还是表白并不重要。在被德拉科堵在更衣室的时候，正是哈利特地挑选的更衣室里人最少的时候，他要趁此机会换下踢完足球后湿淋淋的衣服而不被人发现他屁股上的秘密。但是德拉科把他的计划全打乱了。哈利靠在储物柜门上，面前是咄咄逼人的德拉科 · 马尔福，而他的尾巴正圈在腰间，因为畏惧而有点颤动。

德拉科 · 马尔福发现了 —— 他的眼睛从哈利脸上挪到哈利腰间，然后说：你的腰上有什么东西？

什么都没有！哈利大声吼道，接着他一把推开德拉科，逃一般冲出了更衣室。

-

这下可坏了。哈利 · 波特愁眉苦脸地回到家，开始 Google 「妖怪被人类发现了该怎么办」的词条。他在 iPad 上翻动网页，看到的尽是一些「建议帮忙呼叫救护车」「做好逃之夭夭的准备」之类毫无用处的建议。他看了一会儿，然后把搜索内容改成了「妖怪被人类表白了该怎么办」。

搜索结果寥寥无几，倒是跳出了一些交友网站的广告。

真是的。妖怪就不应该和人类搞到一起。像他的教父，一只成人形的大黑狗，找了一个狼人当男朋友，还挺不错的 …… 他的朋友里，有一只聪明的海狸妖怪和黄鼠狼妖怪在一起的 …… 而且他们同样和他一样混迹在人群中。可是他从来没有听说过妖怪和人类混在一起的。这可真是令人苦恼。

或许他应该拒绝德拉科 · 马尔福。哈利想。但是紧接着，他感觉到一哆嗦：如果德拉科 · 马尔福和他表白只是一个玩笑，其真正目的是为了取笑他呢？

这种可能性相当之大。哈利下决心，无论德拉科 · 马尔福的表白是真心还是虚情假意，他都要毫不留情的、干脆的拒绝他，永除后患 …… 他脑海中突然浮现出了自己赤裸裸拖着尾巴站在马尔福面前的场景。天啊，太死亡了。哈利想，马尔福那家伙会吓得跳起来，然后心肌梗塞，然后去打电话叫警察来吧。

第二天上学的时候哈利 · 波特决定去和德拉科 · 马尔福说清楚。他已经在心底排演好了台词：马尔福同学，上学的时候要以学业为重，我不想和你谈恋爱，也不想和你打炮，请你不要再来打扰我了。不要再来更衣室堵我、也不要再在化学课上对我吹口哨了，不然我就会找人来揍你一顿。他排演着这些台词，觉得自己既有理有据又气势十足，感到十分满意。接下来他要做的就是找到德拉科 · 马尔福，然后把这些话说清楚。

他在游泳池边上找到了德拉科 · 马尔福，那家伙正和他的一帮狐朋狗友坐在水池边上，哈利 · 波特攥紧了肩上的书包带，把尾巴在腰上缠紧一圈，然后他努力让自己气势汹汹、步履坚定地走到了那里，然后大声的说：德拉科 · 马尔福 —— 我要和你说点事情！

结果马尔福在看到他的一瞬间就跳了起来，接着，那家伙迅速地爬上了水池边的跳板上，然后不知道从哪里掏出了一个高音喇叭，哈利张大了嘴，然后他看到德拉科 · 马尔福打开了那个喇叭，开始说到：哈利 · 波特 —— 我喜欢你很久了 —— 你愿意当我男朋友吗 ——

水池边的阳光太过晃眼，德拉科 · 马尔福在蓝色泳池白色跳板和金色阳光中显出一种惊心动魄的美感来。他的鼻梁和嘴唇衔接弧度如此之妙，他的睫毛长长，像两瓣低垂的花瓣。哈利 · 波特开始觉得一种不真实感，在猫猫男孩的心目中一切突然都变的膨胀起来，水池膨胀起来白色的座椅膨胀起来，水滑梯变成粉色飘到空中，一切都变得不可思议，一切开始跳舞，而德拉科 · 马尔福被这一切捧到世界中央，举着喇叭问他：你愿意当我男朋友吗 ——

咳，虽然是变成了人形，但猫还是猫，看到诱惑就想扑上去的猫。哈利 · 波特被眼前的场景打动了，然后他不假思索地说：好 —— 啊 ——

就这样马尔福和哈利就算是正式确定关系了。

-

和人类谈恋爱的第一天，猫猫男孩哈利就遇到了一个巨型问题。当时他和马尔福躲到了体育器材室偷偷接吻。马尔福把他按在墙上，嘴贴上来，温温热热的，然后哈利感觉到那家伙的手顺着自己的脖子往下溜，从脖颈摸到了后背，又从后背摸到了 ——

哈利一把推开德拉科，在对方的手摸到自己腰间缠着的尾巴前及时阻止了这一事件的发生。

德拉科 · 马尔福有一点点懵。

对、对不起。我，我怕痒 …… 哈利底气不足地说。

哦。马尔福说。他们面对面站着，气氛有一点点尴尬。那，那算了，你要上课去吗？

嗯。哈利也闷闷地回答道。

暧昧气氛消失，他们蔫蔫地从体育器材室出来，并排走向了化学课教室。这节课上他们要做实验，哈利做的奇差无比，他忘了给漏斗上放滤纸，又忘了往烧杯里加催化剂，最后他提纯出来的东西杂质一大堆，斯内普当场宣布他是一个木头脑袋，这辈子都没法领略化学的魅力了。而马尔福就坐在他旁边的实验台，整个过程都没有对他施以援手，而是默默地做自己的东西，由于马尔福做的很快，他在完成实验后还在那里呆坐了半个小时。在这半个钟头里，他眼睁睁看着哈利手忙脚乱地放原料、点酒精灯、把滤纸弄破，却始终没有帮点什么忙。哈利开始生闷气，这算是什么男朋友嘛，他暗自腹诽到。果然马尔福是想看我闹笑话才和我表白的 ——

下学的时候他也没有等马尔福，而是自己一个人往家里走。一边走一边生气，一边生气一边哭。哇，要说猫记起仇来那可是不得了。哈利一想到马尔福可能是为了恶作剧才和自己表白，而且不在化学课上帮忙，就气的要死，然后就开始流眼泪。他想，他明天就要和马尔福分手，然后这辈子都不和他说一句话 —— 猫是很有骨气的生物，这个大家都知道。千万不要招惹猫咪 —— 这是对各位读者对一条忠告。

因为他哭的太投入了，哈利的尾巴从腰间松开来，开始郁闷地摆来摆去。就在这时哈利感觉到肩膀上被人拍了一下。他泪眼汪汪的抬起头，发现竟然是德拉科 · 马尔福。他吓了一大跳，以至于都忘记把尾巴收回去。马尔福看着他，皱着眉，过了好半天，终于开口说话：

波特，原来你也有尾巴。

哈利赶紧把尾巴往回收，想着要不要找教父帮忙来给马尔福施一个混淆咒让他忘记尾巴这件事 —— 但是他终于反应过来：马尔福，你说我「也」有尾巴是什么意思？

马尔福的脸变红了 —— 哈利不可抑制地发现那样子很迷人。天啊，脸红的德拉科，好好看哦，哈利又开始想摇晃尾巴了，猫看到喜欢的东西就是会这样。

然后哈利看到马尔福慢慢解开了衬衣扣子，一颗接一颗，露出了胸膛和腰。然后他惊讶地发现，德拉科的腰上也缠着一条尾巴，是金色的尾巴。

你，你是 ——

我是一只人形的猫。德拉科小声说。没有想到你 ——

我，我也是。

现在他们互相注视起来，过了那么几秒钟，他们同时向对方靠近，然后接了个吻。

这个吻很长，哈利吻到脑子都要空白了。德拉科的尾巴伸出来，在他脸上慢慢地蹭，毛茸茸的，痒痒的。哈利也把自己的尾巴伸出来，和德拉科的尾巴挨在一起，然后他们都脸红了。尾巴和尾巴蹭在一起的感觉真奇妙，哈利从来没有觉得心跳的这么快、这么大声过。

我，我以前以为你是一个人类。马尔福小声说，而我是个妖怪，所以我觉得我不能和你在一块儿，但是我又很想吸引你的注意力，所以常常欺负你 —— 可是前两天，我的朋友和我说，只要喜欢，妖怪也可以和人在一起，所以我才会和你表白。现在，现在，你也是一只猫，你，你愿意和我，和我一起 —— 玩吗？

哈利感觉到呼吸急促。猫对于温情表白真是毫无抗拒力。他感到浑身燥热，身体发软，脑袋像火烧一样嗡嗡作响。他靠在德拉科身上，只想让对方摸摸自己的脑袋、挠挠自己的肚子，只想趴在对方身上打好几个滚。他这么想着，感觉身体越来越热，然后「啪」一下，哈利消失了，一只绿色眼睛的黑猫出现在那里。

德拉科 · 马尔福张大嘴巴看着这只黑猫，那家伙长得真的 —— 天啊， so cute—— 马尔福蹲下去，手放到黑猫的小脑袋上摸了摸，又把自己的尾巴伸到黑猫脸边，黑猫伸出舌头舔了舔，德拉科感觉到电流从身上经过。

你，你愿意和我一起 —— 当我男朋友 —— 唔，和我一直在一起吗 —— 和我打炮，和我接吻，和我蹭蹭尾巴之类的 —— 你愿意吗？

黑猫歪着脑袋看着他，然后低下头，轻轻地，「喵」了一声。

这就是猫猫男孩们谈恋爱的故事。

END


End file.
